Kuwagata Virus Blooper Reel
by Kiumu-Ro-Ku-Bee
Summary: PG just to be safe. I'm back with the KV Blooper Reel! Reel I: Roks' Attacks Bloopers. PLZ R&R! Arigatou! Read Kuwagata Virus first!


Hello! These are bloopers for Kuwagata Virus (Read that before you read this!!!) Of course, this is just Reel One, (like chapter one, just these are reels!!! hehehe...) So, I hope they're funny!

K.V. BLOOPERS!!!

"Action Mode, Kiumu! Get behind him!" Ikki called into his Medawatch on his left arm, both hands clenched into fists.

"Uhh, I'm Metabee," the KBT, Metabee/Kiumu, called back, turning around.

"Cut!" the director shouted.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Ikki apologized, slapping his hand over his face and laughing, slightly embarrassed.

================================================================

Ambiguous-Two grabbed the handle of his left shoulder cannon and pulled it off his shoulder, pointing it ahead of him. He noticed his target was missing, and whipped around, only to find himself face-to-face with Metabee's Laser Fuser.

"Buh-bye, buddy!" Metabee chirped, and he fired his Laser Fuser, which hit the Jewel Beetle on the middle of his chest.

"Hey, hey, Kiumu! I'm not supposed to be your 'buddy'! And you say 'Nighty-night' not 'Buh-bye'!" Ambiguous-Two shouted back, 'recovering' from the faked attack.

"Oops, uh… Nighty-night!" Kiumu returned, getting back into character.

"It's too late now!" Ambiguous-Two cried. She clenched her fists.

Sunset, a sixteen-year-old girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes, choked on her own laughter, trying to tell them to stop. She was the director, and she was having trouble directing. "C-cut!" she finally got out between laughs.

=====================================================================

Welcome, to the Kuwagata Virus Blooper Reel!

Reel I: Bloopering Roks' Attacks

=====================================================================

Roks gripped the side of the coffee table and yanked at it, and quickly lifted the side up. He managed to throw the table onto its side, and the checker game setup slipped off the smooth surface. The table fell over, landing upside down.

"Roks!" Tyrelbeetle and Zuru gasped simultaneously. Roks stood up, clenching his hands into fists and opening his Cutlass sword on his right arm, and stomped heavily over to Tyrelbeetle.

"Roks? Wha-what are you doing?" Tyrelbeetle asked, looking up at the angered Kuwagata, eyes wide with fear. Roks pulled his right arm and Cutlass back, stopping in front of Tyrelbeetle. His arm shook. Then Roks lost all control, and blacked out.

"Black out and cue sound effects," Sunset whispered to her crew, who fiddled with buttons on the camera.

"The black out won't work," the cameraman, a blond, android boy, about eighteen, wearing a white lab coat, Doug, whispered back.

"We can fix that in editing. Sound effects?" Sunset cued.

"Sound effects are go," a blocky, silver robot with blue eyes and wearing a black top and pants, with a gray vest, Maxi, called back.

Meanwhile, Roks, Zuru, and Tyrelbeetle got into position for the next scene. Zuru transported in damaged medaparts for Tyrelbeetle, mainly the head-part, and sat down on his knees behind Roks, who then laid down, leaning back on Zuru. Tyrelbeetle laid down on his side and acted like he just shut-down after being defeated by a crazed, merciless medabot, which was his character and the scene. Zuru thought about a dog that got ran-over by a car and killed, to make him cry, and Roks prepared tears for his crying. As Sunset counted down from ten quietly, Zuru wrapped his arms firmly around Roks's shoulders and hung his head, smiling and winking, "Good luck." to Roks without words. Sunset finished her count down, and the sound effects shut-off and the scene began. Hesitating for the fade-in effect that has to be added in editing due to a technical glitch, Doug zoomed in on Zuru's face as he forced tears, making it look natural. Suddenly, the screen blacked out, like it was supposed to a few minutes earlier.

"Ah, great timing!" Doug shouted sarcastically, fiddling with the buttons on the camera, trying to bring the visuals back online.

"Cut!" Sunset yelled to her cast. She turned back to her crew. "That can't be fixed in editing, can it?" she asked. Doug shook his head. Sunset turned back to her cast, and shouted, "Alright, technical problems! Let's take it from the top!" The cast sighed and stood, resetting the scene.

"Not again!" Roks moaned.

================================================================

Roks was now very angry, clenching his fists and opening his Cutlass on the end of his right forearm.

"Uh, Roks?" Zuru questioned. Roks opened his yellow hammer on the end of his left forearm.

Rokusho and Zuru looked at each other, and then back to Roks. "Uhh…" they both began, but Roks lifted both arms, straight up. Zuru reached up and corrected him by crossing his arms in front of his face, smiling, which was out of character. Roks laughed, and slowly pretended to swing his arms forward, his opened Cutlass and Hammer heading for Rokusho's and Zuru's necks.

"Which way do they go?" he asked with another giggle. All three laughed, and Sunny, the director, yelled, "CUT!"

================================================================

Roks closed his weapons and threw the blankets off his legs, swinging them over the edge of the mattress and sliding off the bed. He yelped and jumped when he almost stepped on Rokusho's corpse, and then skipped a step as he turned and ran for the door.

"Ah! Roks!" Tyrelbeetle called after the Kuwagata, grabbing his arm as he ran by. Roks wiggled out of Tyrelbeetle's grip and--

BONK!

--tripped and fell on his knees, his chin hitting the floor (AN: If you've ever seen The Gimme Ghost (season one), he lands like Ikki lands when he trips over the unconscious Koji in the forest!). Tyrelbeetle and Zuru started laughing, and Rokusho sat up and looked over the bed to see what happened, saying, "What happened? I don't remember laughing being in this scene…"

"You ok?" Tyrelbeetle asked Roks through laughs as he offered a hand to help him up. He took it and stood, dusting himself off, and then looked around the room at the laughing faces (even the director!).

"Ha, ha, he, he, very funny, I'm sure." and he left the scene, going through the room door he was headed for before the blooper, calling for the costume people and so on.

"C-CUT!" Sunny got out, finally, through her own laughs.

Alright, that's reel one. PLZ R&R!! PLZ Give me ideas for more bloopers, next for the two Rokusho attacks chapters. I want the next chap to be longer!

Arigatou to ja ne!!


End file.
